beauty from pain
by Stormie Rose
Summary: Bella and Emmett find out that Rose and Edward cheated on them. and Edward tries to attack Emmett until bella turns into a black massive wolf and stops him. (suck at summaries) May turn to Rated M if you guys ask for a lemon or whatever. BellaxEmmett CauisxOC AlicexJasper EdweridoxRose. based off the song Beauty from pain by Superchic(k)
1. Chapter 1

Beauty from my pain

Hey! Happy new year my friends! I am late I know I know. If it makes you feel any better I have pixel cookies for you! Um well I've had a huge amount of writers block so yeah sorry! Well my dear readers I am writing this fanfic that is sadly a twilight fanfic

Deidara: oh god no! She gonna have a hard time writing this!

Bella: *falls*

Edweirdo: *dies*

Stormie Rose: XD sorry well I don't really like Edweirdo so um yeah this is a bellaxemmett the minor couples are rosexedward alicexjasper and well my ocxCauis. Um well just so you know rose and Edward cheated on bells and Emmett. Everyone hates Edweirdo and sadly rose but oh well. DEI DEI DISCLAIMER NOW!

Deidara: Stormie rose doesn't own twilight yeah.

_The lights go out all around me One last candle to keep out the night And then the darkness surrounds me I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died And all that's left is to accept that it's over My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made I try to keep warm but I just grow colder I feel like I'm slipping away After all this has passed, I still will remain After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today, Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain –Superchic(k) beauty from pain_

(Bella pov)

_It was Friday and that means Edward would be back from hunting! I can't wait to see him! Plus Alice is bringing home a new vampire me and her met at the mall which by the way killed me inside. She's pretty plus she and I get along great, we are actually currently making faces at Alice behind her back as she talks about taking Kuroi shopping for better clothes. _My thoughts were interrupted by Alice stopping and gasping. Kuroi frowns and looks up towards Edward's room and says, "Bells you should go upstairs to Edward's room." I nod and run upstairs and open the door to see Rose on top of Edward stark naked as they passionately kiss.

I felt my heartbreak as they break apart and Edward smirks at me as rose kisses his neck not noticing me. I run downstairs with my eyes closed, my tears streaming down my face. I run out the door and bump into something hard and fall down as two strong cold arms lift me up and hold me close to their chest. I keep crying as I look up at Emmett's confused face. Kuroi frowns and points upstairs towards Edward's room then takes me away from him holding me to her. Kuroi sighs as a growl sounds throughout the house and a naked Edward falls in front of Kuroi and I. I cry even harder as Emmett comes down with Rose screaming at him. Emmett stops and looks at me, then I feel everything stop and everyone else disappears it was just Emmett and I. nothing else seemed to matter, all that we needed was each other. I hear Edward yell, "NO!" I snap out of my daze to see Edward leaping at Emmett growling. I scream and knock myself out of Kuroi's arms and run to Emmett, then defiantly stand in front of him growling like the monster I've always been. Edward's eyes widen as well as everyone else. I growl inhumanly and turn into a huge black wolf and tackle Edward away from my Emmett. '_Oops well there goes my secret.' _

(Emmett's POV)

(Rewind a bit)

I run ahead of the others so I can get home and get rid of my bad thoughts of rose cheating on me with Edweirdo. I hear jasper call out, "ALICE!" I look to see the pixie on the floor crying. We all crowd around her as she stutters out, "B-b-Bella…..e-e-Edward…ROOSE!" I stand up only for our clumsy princess to hit my chest and fall down. I look at her and lift her up cradling her as she cries. She looks up at me with an emotion I couldn't place. Some blonde chick clears her throat and points up towards Edward's room. Then she takes bells away from me. I head upstairs and open the door to see MY wife and my brother doing each other (A/N: this is so hard to write.)

I growl and throw Edward downstairs and storm after him as Rose yells, "EMMETT HOW COULD YOU! I LOVE HIM!" I felt my heart break as I hear her say that. I stop and look at Bella and I feel everything stop. It was only MY Bella and I there. What just happened didn't seem to matter all I wanted was my bells. I wanted to make her laugh. I wanted to be the one she woke up to. I wanted to be the one she kisses with so much love and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me. I knock out of my trance as Edward yells, "NO!" Edward leaps at me growling. I brace myself for the impact and look at Bella to see her screaming and knock herself out of the blonde's arms and run to me. She stands in front of me growling like a wolf as Edward almost reaches us, his eyes widening. She growls inhumanly and turns into a huge black wolf and tackles Edward away from us.

_**End of chapter 1. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed now click that review button and make me super happy! **_


	2. time for love

Beauty From Pain

Hey hey! How is everyone? Sorry for not updating in a while been dealing with family shit and school. Plus my best friend is trying to set me up with her ex-boyfriend and there was this huge freaking snow storm so yeah lost internet for quite some time so I'm happy to be writing again even if it's this fanfic. So yeah loved the reviews I will probably do a lemon if 3 more people ask for it. So disclaimer now. DEI DEI!

Deidara: still don't know why I'm here (coughs) Stormie Rose doesn't own Twilight which she thanks the heavens for that. Plus she doesn't own me no matter how much she wishes. She just owns an Itachi doll which she-

Me: DEI DEI ENOUGH! ON WITH THE STORY! (Growls under breath: you're so fucking dead Deidara)

'_Thoughts' _

_**Bella talking in wolf form**_

Talking

Empathies from orders

(Bella's POV)

'_**Damn you Edward. I'm going to rip your ugly prissy head off for you trying to harm my reason to live!' **_I growl at Edward and prepare to leap at him until Emmett wraps his oh so large muscular arms around me. With a soft whine I morph back into my normal shape except with some changes (A/N: appearance: thicker glossier brown hair. More womanly curves. Tanned and toned body. Has dancer abs well-muscled and no not like a creepy bodybuilder woman plus she is 5feet and 9inches). I look up to see Emmett drooling at my beautiful body. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my lips or my body as I pulled Emmett's head down and crashed my red lips roughly against his. '_Mmm he tastes like chocolate'_

_(Emmett's pov)_

'_Damn I love my women rough but hey I'm supposed to be in charge.' _I smirk against Bella's lips and run us up to my room and push her roughly against the wall and look into her glazed brown eyes. She whines as I move away as she tries to kiss me again. I lean in and whisper huskily into her ear, "I'm in charge bells and trust me you are in for a huge ride." Bella smirks and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my jaw then licks my jaw making me shiver and groan. My eyes turn black as I press her harshly against the wall and kiss her lips roughly.

In between the kisses I hiss against her lips, "Mine!" Bella moans and tears my shirt off and smirks devilishly, "You won't need that anyways Emmy." I growl and reach for her shirt only for Alice to scream, "GUYS SHUT THE FREAKING DOOR! NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!" I growl and move to break Alice but Bella just kisses my neck and walks to Alice. Alice giggles and wraps her arm around Bella and they go to Alice's room to do girl shit leaving me wanting Bella as I feel the hickey she left on my neck. '_Damn. Maybe I should be rough a whole lot more often. Now for a cold shower."_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK AND IF I SHOULD DO A LEMON OR NOT!

Deidara: SHE SLEEPS WITH THE ITACHI DOLL!

Me: AGH! DEI DEI YOU'RE DEAD! But yes it's true mostly because he's Soooo HAWT!

*chases Deidara with a jackknife*

Emmett: yeah just review and all you lucky ladies will get to witness my awesomeness!


End file.
